


Gladion Gets Bullied

by steptladders



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steptladders/pseuds/steptladders
Summary: Rumor around the Skull mansion has it that Gladion is a pathetic virgin, and it seems to have captured the interest of some of the grunts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is subject to change if I ever think of a better one. Ehh...

Gladion wasn't used to visitors at his motel room. He almost thought the knocking at his door was just his mind playing tricks on him if it weren’t for a second louder and more demanding knock. Begrudgingly he rose to his feet to look out the peephole. Through the fisheye lens, he could see the distorted view of two female Team Skull grunts. One stood with her arms crossed and the second, a nearly identical copy of the first, was leaning in trying to look through the peephole herself. 

 "Come on brat, open up!" Grunt A started kicking at the door, still keeping her arms crossed. Gladion sighed and unlocked the door, opening it only enough to peek his head out.

 "What is it?" he groaned, furrowing his brows at the girls. They seemed unimpressed by his greeting. Grunt B leaned on the door, forcing it fully open.

 "Yeah, we got something important to tell ya." she sneered down at the boy. Grunt A confidently strode past Gladion into the room, shortly followed by Grunt B.

 ”Yeah, it's confidential stuff so you better be alone.” The grunt quickly closed the door behind them, locking it with the deadbolt. Gladion was livid at these girls intruding in his room, darting to the door to unlock it.

 "No. Both of you get out now. I don't care what you have to say, just leave." Before his hands could grab the deadbolt, Grunt B pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

 ”Oh come on sissy. Is this the first time you've had girls in your bedroom?”

 "I bet it is, look at his face!" Grunt A held a hand to her mouth to hold back her snickering. Gladion tried breaking free, but the girl had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders. After moments of struggle, the grunts had seated Gladion on a chair, tying his hands behind the back. Gladion struggled violently, knocking the chair back on forth.

 ”Quit your whining. Now let's see... Oh right, the boss told us something about you. “Grunt A circled around behind Gladion, grabbing his hair forcefully.

 "Yeah, he told us you were a pathetic virgin." Grunt B cackled, pinching his reddening cheeks affectionately. Gladion erupted in a frustrated yell, attempting to bite the girl's hand. She slapped his face in return, blackening his vision temporarily.

 "Awww he's so cute." Grunt A cooed, pulling his head up to meet her eyes.

 ”Why are you here?” Gladion growled, his patience growing thinner by the second.

 "Well, we felt so bad for you. Maybe you're such a little shit cause you're just a poor little lonely boy." Grunt B lowered herself onto his lap. Her face was obscured by the bandana around her face, but he could tell by her eyes alone that she was smiling the smuggest smile possible. Gladion's face flushed as he slowly pieced the situation together. He felt a strange mixture of fear and arousal, but he knew that they needed to leave right that second.

 "Let me go and leave me alone!" he yelled as loudly and intimidating as he could, though his voice cracked midway, earning only giggles from the girls.

 ”I think that he thinks we're just fucking with him.” Grunt A lowered herself to speak directly into Gladion’s ear, drawing circles with her fingers down his neck and shoulders. Grunt B leaned into the boy, pressing her breasts onto his chest.

“What a twerp. We come here out of the goodness of our hearts and he doesn’t even thank us.” She pulled her bandana down, revealing a wide toothy grin. She slowly began grinding against Gladion’s lap and laying gentle wet kisses along his neck, punctuating them occasionally with a quick bite. Gladion felt a burning desire through his body but refused to let his pleasure be known. He stared blankly ahead, holding back his sounds forcefully. Grunt B bit him harder, leaving larger bruises all along his neck. Grunt A grabbed his chin gently with one hand, turning his head to her.

 "Are we not pretty enough for you? We can't enjoy it if you don’t want it too." Her lips were so close to his face, he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

 ”N-No that's not-" He was cut off by the grunt passionately kissing him, letting a moan escape from his lips. His composure was starting to come undone from all the sensations hitting him together, his dick becoming harder against the grunt's grinding. Grunt B trailed her tongue to his ear, gently biting it.

 "These sounds he's making are so cute. I just wanna eat him up." she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

 ”Let’s get on with it then. Help me take off his pants. “ Grunt A fiddled with the buttons on his fly, her hands shaking with anticipation. Grunt B kneeled at his legs and quickly slid off his pants, leaving on his precum soaked boxers. Gladion whined and wiggled his hands uselessly in their restraints. The two girls now kneeled at his feet.

 "Look at how hard he is already. How pathetic." Grunt A rubbed her fingers over his cock, enticing a soft groan from the boy.

 "Hey, you can’t have all the fun." Grunt B whined and licked a long stripe up his boxers. The girls fought to lick his bulge through the boxers, their tongues intertwining. Gladion had lost his tough guy act and was openly moaning and fighting against his restraints. His thoughts were now only focused on finding release.

 "P-Please.... _nnnn_ " he murmured between breaths. The girls stopped and looked up at him.

 "Now now, use your words." Grunt A grinned, running her fingers down this thigh.

 ”Please...Without the boxers... “ He shifted his legs uncomfortably. The grunts grinned at each other.

 "I don’t know, he was being a bitch earlier. Maybe we should stop." Grunt B relished in the desperation covering Gladion's face.

 "Come on and beg for it, sweetie." Grunt A gently ran her fingers along the waistband. Gladion whimpered loudly, growing desperate. His wrists would surely be bruised later from the rope digging into his struggling wrists.

 ”Please... “ His voice hitched in tone. "Please, I need it. _Please_ _please please_." The grunt quickly pulled his boxers off, his cock springing out from its confines. Grunt B grabbed his length and slowly began licking the head of his twitching cock.

 "No fair, you can't keep it all to yourself." Grunt A ran her tongue along the length and met with the other girl. The two intertwined tongues along Gladion's cock, making him writhe around the chair moaning. He couldn’t think of why he didn’t want this in the first place and no longer cared. It felt so much different than playing with himself and the pleasure was almost too much to handle.

 "I'm gonna cum... _Ah-_ " He shot thick ropes of cum onto the girls' eager tongues, the two kissing passionately after and exchanging the cum between them. Gladion tried to catch his breath. His hair was disheveled, bruises covered his neck, and he was still tied to a chair, now pantsless with his now flaccid cock out. He met his eyes with the girls who were looking up at him expectantly. Their looks soured as the silence lengthened.

 "Well, get hard again." Grunt A wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it mercilessly, sending Gladion into another series of moans.

 " _No...It can't get hard that fast_." he whined between breaths, wriggling his hands around uselessly.

 ”That’s okay, we have time to wait. We've got all day for this. “ Grunt B grinned and pulled a strip of condoms from her pocket. The other girl pulled an identical length out of her pocket as well. “If we need more, I can always buy some."


End file.
